Quest For the Ring
by Dirty Chiban 2
Summary: Sequel to His Treasure. Adjusting to his new life under the sea, Jim Hawkins is struck by tragedy when Ariel and her sister, Attina, are kidnapped. In order to get his beloved mermaid back, Jim must enlist the help of old and new friends...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, it looks like I just couldn't stay away from this couple...Lol! Ariel and Jim are just too fun to write about. This is the sequel to **_**His Treasure**_**, so if you haven't read that, I would highly recommend reading that first due to the fact that you probably will have no clue what's going on! This takes place a week after Jim comes to live in Atlantica. Btw, to be honest, I don't go back and proofread my work, so my grammar is probably horrendous. Sooo if anyone would like to be my Beta, please let me know. Oh and if you have any ideas please let me know! I love feedback. Let the craziness begin...**

_**Everyday Life**_

Dawn's first rays of early light had yet to break out over the coastal horizon. The only audible sound for miles was the distant bray of a lone seagull as it glided effortlessly on oceanic gusts. In the early morning hours, to the naked human eye, it would appear that all life in the small kingdom bordering the sea still slumbered.

But perception is often deceiving. Catch a ride on the back of that same vagabond seagull as it soars out past the cliffs and over the breaking white capped surf of the ocean. Follow its reflection across the surface of the water almost a mile and then...

_Submerge..._

Dive into the warm tropical depths, exploring deeper past the underwater canyons that have weathered the test of time. Swim past the clouds of various multicolored schools of fish as they float freely caught in the current's hazy grasp. And there, on the ocean's floor, so far deep that no human boat's anchor could never hope to graze...was the magical and magnificent kingdom of Atlantica.

Unbeknownst to the human race, the ancient yet thriving aquatic metropolis was also home to the equally legendary race of merpeople that inhabited it.

Towering stone stone gates and impenetrable walls encircled its borders, a guard against all unwelcome outsiders. However, nestled inside the growing community, were hundreds of carefully constructed rock formations each varying in sizes and shapes. In other words, these were the equivalents to a human house, complete with yards, gardens, and other characteristics of the domestic variety.

Now weave through the city's sand-bottom streets to the northwest corner of the kingdom, in one of the corners of the marketplace, there was a modestly sized rock home whose glow lights had just been switched on...

"Hawkins! Up and at em!"

The loud baritone echoed through the open spaced bachelor pad. On the lower level, a young merman looking to be in his early twenties was quickly but efficiently preparing his breakfast. Strong hands roughened by countless adventures seemed ill placed with the care used in putting the finishing touches on his very ordinary seaweed toast.

When no response was given, hazel eyes bordering on green rolled and then fell closed as a sigh and a shake of his head followed. _Here we go again..._ With one last wistful glance to his perfectly crafted toast, and a flick of burnt orange transparent fins, Finn rose up through the kitchen, through a large circular opening in the ceiling and up to the second floor. This space contained the bedroom and bath areas. Unlike most bachelor pads, this one was immaculate, reflecting the personality of its owner: efficient, effective and to the point, with hints of quirkiness.

And there, on the left side of the room, curled up in a hammock style bed, covered from head to fin in blanket, was the lazy lump that was the target of Finn's frustration. A slight narrowing of the eyes was the only warning the unsuspecting "lump" had before receiving a swift strike to the hammock therefore causing its contents to come tumbling unceremoniously to the floor.

Ah! Our hero is revealed. Messy, bid-ridden, hair that sticks out in all directions, and half-lidded puffy blue eyes all gave testament to the caliber of this adventurer. Groggily propping himself up on his elbows, a glare of ice and pure contempt was given through chestnut strands.

"Your fins... are _mine." _

Unaffected by the murderous intent, Finn had the audacity to look mock horrified for the entire span of one full second before rolling his eyes and added in a condescending tone that was inherent to all brotherly relationships,

"Yes, well, we can discuss that awkward topic along with a million other _impossibilities _when we are _not_ late to class, or have you forgotten how the crab can get?"

Finn's tone had gone from comical to dead serious in a matter of clever phrases. Judging by the way the color drained from the younger teen's face and panic settled in its wake, Finn knew he got the desired response.

"Meet me outside in five." With a turn and flick of his fins, Finn exited the room leaving Jim Hawkins to his solitude. Throwing off his baby blue blanket in a rush, the mental image of an irate Sebastian spurring him on, Jim suddenly stopped at the sight of his lower half.

How many times had he just stared at the new appendage that symbolized his new life under the sea. Transparent fins encircled his waist, and sent tingling sensations as his fingertips brushed against them. It wasn't smooth skin that proceeded downwards past his lean hips but something other than human entirely. Scales, smooth and sturdy in nature felt almost like silk laid over pure muscle. It was sapphire hued scales that covered him all the way down the muscular limb until it gave way to long matching transparent sky hued fins.

Fins that would be at the mercy of Sebastian if he didn't get moving. With practiced ease, he gave one flick of the aforementioned fins and glided over to the bathroom area stopping in front of the mirror. Gazing long and hard at the reflection in the mirror, he examined his own features as if at any second some bizarre fishy trait would make itself apparent on his face. It wasn't that he necessarily didn't like being a merman. No that wasn't it at all. It just felt sort of ...surreal. He had only lived in Atlantica, lived as a _merman_, now for only a week. To be honest, he was almost expecting to wake up from this undeserved dream.

But then, glancing downwards, he caught sight of the small coral picture frame on the counter. A small smile graced his lips at the sight of it. It was a picture of he and Ariel, taken only two days ago, at the yearly coral blooming festival. In this particular snapshot, Ariel was reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek while he held her loosely around the waist, smiling and blushing like a fool. Looking at that picture only renewed in his mind why he had made such a life altering decision. He loved Ariel , and home really only was where she existed. And on that note, he now only had two and a half minutes to get ready..._Crap..._

Exactly two and a half minutes later, found our heroes straining every muscle in their aquatic halves possible leaving trails of bubbles in their wake as they sped to their golden destination.

"Hawkins, I can't believe I am busting my tail _again, _just cus' you and Sparky don't know the meaning of curfew."

Jim gave smirk, daring Finn with the mischief in his eyes.

"Or...you could just go to sleep, you know Ariel and I don't exactly need babysitters."

A flat death glare was given in return. It appeared Ariel's "big brother" was not amused.

"And it's right there in the word, I have to sit up and wait for you so that there _won't be_ any babies. Triton would have the both of us fried seven different ways to Tuesday if he ever found out you defiled his baby." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who was lip-locked with her older sister for over an hour."

Finn merely shrugged slightly impressed, and kept onward.

"Touche."

~!#$%^&*(_)(*&^%$$##!#$$^%&&**(*(*(* !#$%^&*()*&^%#!~#$%&*&(&^^$

"Five shells says they're late." Stevie's voice rang throughout the classroom.

Sculpted like an ancient Greek outdoor theater, this particular room, convenient to the palace was used for learning or an informal board room of sorts. Curved stone ledges provided seating while the speaker was free t move about in the center of the room. Like any other week day, each intended mate took up a casual residence on one of these ledges.

Sharp amber eyes locked onto the younger male.

"Isn't it a little early to be making wagers?' Caspian inquired apathetically. From the other side of the room, a merman with spiked ebony hued hair and navy tail, shook his head.

"Not at all Caspian, especially when the bet is too easy to win."

The merman, with a plum colored tail, beside him looked up through messy bronze locks and revealed a smile.

"I'm with Riley on this one. I say they both make it."

And then from the opposite side of the room, the final merman with the fiery crimson red tail and blonde surfer features jumped up from his seat rising to the occasion.

"Well, _I'm _ with my main dude Stevie. Sebastian's got their fins nailed for sure!" To add emphasis he and Stevie exchanged a high five, unofficially sealing the bet.

"Dake ya seats, mans! Class will be sta 'ting shaartly!" The booming authoritative Caribbean tone belonged to the one pound infamous crustacean who had just entered the room. All the boys settled down but not before Stevie whispered as Sebastian was pulling out his teaching materials from his shell, his back turned to the boys,

"You're right Riley, that bet was too easy..."

However, _exactly_ at that precise moment, as if by some sort of cosmic prank, two blurs of current came barreling into the room in a storm of bubbles each tumbling onto the floor mere feet from where Sebastian was floating. The two whirlwinds turned out to be none other than Finn and Jim, both boys panting from the exertion, Jim bent over on his hands and tail, while Finn appeared to be reclining comfortably on the floor.

This was the sight that greeted Sebastian as he turned. Clearly unamused and unimpressed, his initial response was a mere crossing of his claws over his tiny soft shelled chest and a narrowing of his eyes clearly searching for any incriminating evidence.

"And what is all dis den?"

Jim glanced at Finn in mild alarm before the elder of the two seemed to relax even more keeping eye contact with Sebastian effortlessly like it was some sort of a challenge.

"Just waiting for you to start fearless leader."

At his response, Jim smirked, all nerves forgotten. His gaze locking onto Sebastian's as well further daring Sebastian on.

_Sneaky rascals_. Sebastian just shook his head in defeat. Ever since Jim Hawkins had been pronounced a royal intended mate, it seemed that Finn had taken him under his wing or rather added him as one of his accomplices in mischief that only served to make his life miserable. In fact, Jim's addition to this brood of miscreants only served to make their daily pranks on him more clever and headache worthy.

"Da floor is hardly da place for futah kings. Dake mah appropriate seats."

Finn just rolled his eyes and swam over to sit next to Caspian with a more somber Jim following at his side. The younger teen gave a glance to his bicep where a pure golden ringlet encircled it. _That's right,_ he remembered. He was almost a prince of all things, destined mate to princess Ariel youngest daughter of King Triton ruler of the sea.

In fact, they all were. Each merman presently in the room was an intended mate and possible future king of Atlantica. It was the sole purpose for these daily classes. Now that the final mate had been discovered, King Triton thought it appropriate that the boys have the proper training so that in time, they would be prepared to rule the kingdom justly should anything happen to him or for the honest reason of him stepping down in order to thoroughly enjoy his time with his future grandchildren. He had to spoil them rotten after all.

Even though it was most likely impossible due to the fact that merpeople were immortal, another fun fact that Jim still was coming to terms with, Jim still felt his chest tighten in familiar anxious anticipation.

_I'm no king..._ Heck, Jim was still trying to understand the basics to the merfolk culture in general. It would be literal social suicide if he held the responsibility of an entire kingdom in his clearly inexperienced hands.

"Now let's begin!" Sebastian's voice boomed breaking Jim's anxious line of thinking.

"As you all know, summah approaches, and wit it comes da summah games."

At the mention of the annual competition, whispers and snickering erupted all around the room. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jim leaned over to Finn.

"What are the summer games?" Strangely smug, Finn leaned back against the smooth stone ledge.

"Basically, it's just an excuse for all bordering kingdoms to gather peaceably and show off their athletic skill in a series of competitions. It's an understated maneuver to maintain peace and alliances." Jim nodded in understanding but could that really be the reason for all the mischievous glances?

"Absolutely not!" Sebastian's peeved no nonsense tone bellowed once more.

"Dis year will not be a repeat of last year! Prince Thor is off limits am I undahstood!"

The high five between Rip and Stevie pointed in the negative. Jim smirked but looked to Finn for an explanation.

"Perfectly, fearless leader Sir!" Finn mocked saluting. Jim swore the tiny crab was turning purple and that multiple veins were popping out on his forehead. Rolling his eyes, Caspian lazily turned around to face Jim.

"Thor is the crowned prince of Olympia." A secretive Cheshire grin curved onto Caspian's angular features as the effects of the content that he was about to divulge surfaced in his mind's eye.

"For the past several years, Thor has had quite an... _unrelenting..._ _interest_ in Ariel to say the least. Needless to say, he was proven by the trident not to be Ariel's intended. However he has disputed the validity of our kingdom's most sacred artifact and has henceforth continued onward with his obnoxious pursuits. I suspect that his intentions lie with the future assimilation of Atlantica through a royal marriage rather than any true feeling for Ariel."

Caspian watched how stormy blue eyes hardened into ice and how Jim's lips tightened into a thin line as was expected.

"Therefore, we have had the supreme _pleasure_ of showing his highness how welcome he is here at every given opportunity. I'd like to think of it as a more _interesting _ sort of competition myself. I must say, it will be quite intriguing to say the least with your addition."

Once hardened features shifted into a more malicious smirk, and one could practically see the wheels turning through Jim's eyes.

"Well I say, let the games begin..."

~#$%^&*(()(*&^%$#!~!#%$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%%$#!~!#$#$%^&&*()(_)*&^%$#

"Finally freedom!" Adella's declaration was made clear as the seaweed door to the girls' bedroom parted for the incoming procession of a royal rainbow. Yellow, blue, orange, lavendar, red, purple, and last but certainly not least green, all made their way into the room, half going to the mirror to primp the other half crashing on their large clam shell beds.

"I swear if Dudley said one more word, I would have throttled that turtle! I don't care how ancient he is!" Aquata vented from her seat at the vanity.

"Noooooowwww tooooodddaaaayyyy weeeeee wiiiiillll beeeeee taaallllkkkkinnngggg aaaaaabbooouttt..." Arista mimicked complete with dull facial features. Her reward was a stuffed animal colliding with her head.

A soft giggle was heard from the window sill. Bright blue eyes that reflected the watery depths that surrounded her glittered with amusement. Really, her sisters proved to be the best entertainment sometimes.

Turning her attention back to the kingdom below, Ariel, the youngest daughter of Triton and crowned princess of Atlantica noticed that a single bright fuchsia ocean blossom had just blossomed. Running her fingertips in a gentle caress over the fragile petal, a serene smile graced her lips.

_The first blossom of summer...how pretty. _Soon the entire kingdom would be covered in these tiny flowers, giving Atlantica a fresh burst of natural plant life. Ariel's eyes slipped closed relishing the thoughts of the days to come. Summer was by far her most favorite time of year. The water was warm, new life abounded everywhere you looked, and of course it was so exciting with the coming of the games. It was wonderful to meet new friends and catch up with old friends that lived a great distance away. _I can't wait to share all of this with Jim. _

Opening her eyes, she looked to the symbol of her upcoming happiness, only to find the small blossom gone. Eyebrows furrowed in confused, Ariel looked all over the vine covered sill only to find no traces of the flower. Mentally questioning if the flower was ever there Ariel looked back at her sisters for any answers.

"Missing something princess?"

Before turning to the very familiar voice, a small smile curved on ruby red lips. Sure enough, there floating below her window was the culprit of the missing blossom. Jim Hawkins held the stolen flower, a playful smirk adorning his features, completely smug in his guiltiness. Ariel shook her head, fighting the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. Mischief shining clear in her eyes, she purposed that she would beat him at his own game.

"It seems that someone has stolen my most precious flower." Now obvious to his presence, Ariel's sisters gathered around her each watching in anticipation for what their sister had up her sleeve.

Smirking and glancing from the flower back to Ariel, Jim taunted her further.

"And what would you be willing to wager to get it back?" Rapt in anticipation, Ariel's sisters watched her closely to hear what her answer would be. Pondering her course of action, Ariel lightly bit her lip in concentration much to the secret delight of a certain merman. Her eyes lit with a mischievious glint when the answer came to her.

"A chase. If you catch me, the flower is yours but...if you can't ...then you have to give me back that flower as well as ten more like it."

Jim's smirk deepened with the challenge set before him. Ariel was by far the fastest mermaid in the whole kingdom. This would prove to be quite interesting.

"Deal."

The collective group of sisters erupted in furious whispers and chatter.

"But Ariel what if..." Arista's concern was unheeded by her sister as she suddenly torpedoed upwards toward the surface with Jim already hot on her fins in pursuit.

"Dinner's at six!" Attina called out after the pair shaking her head at the teenage antics

~!#%^&*#$%^&*(*()_)(*&^%%$##!~!#$%^&&(*&^%$$!~!#$%^&*()&^$$##!#$$

Rocketing upwards toward the surface at breakneck speeds were two blurs: the first green and the second blue. Spiraling towards the border of where the sea meets the sky, Ariel pumped her fins as fast as she could in giddy excitement. The knowledge that Jim was merely inches away served to only enhance the adrenaline running through her system. In response, she couldn't help the giggles that slipped from her lips.

The surface was only feet away now and she knew that it was understood between the two of them that the surface was the finish line. Even more than that, it was the fact that _Jim _was the one pursuing her now. It was the fact that he _desired_ to follow after her wherever she went no matter the destination.

_Always chase after me Jim, no matter where life takes us._

_~!#$%%^&&**()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(())_(*&^%%$#!~!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!~!_

Her unexpected retreat had caused instinct to take over and he just reacted charging after her in reckless abandon. Even though he hadn't got quite a handle on them, his instincts, while at times unsettling, had never proven to be anything but helpful.

_I guess that's why they're called instincts, huh._

Currently, he was more than happy to indulge them given the vision before him. In the early afternoon light, the sun's rays shone off Ariel's body giving it an ethereal glow, the scales of her tail glittering like priceless diamonds. Jim shook his head at the dizzying realization that this was _his_ mate, the one that he would get to spend _forever _with.

Even now it seemed as if the sun had this gravitational pull that drew her to it only adding to her speed.

_She's so fast!_ Since his transformation, he and Ariel had never outright raced and so he had never witnessed the velocities at which she could soar. By far, she had to be the fastest mermaid in the entire kingdom of Atlantica. And now with only mere feet to the surface's edge, Jim knew he only had seconds to make a crucial move before this race would come to an end.

_She may be fast but..._

Straining every muscle in his body, Jim reached up and with perhaps a second to spare encircled the petite mermaid's waist pulling her towards his chest as they broke the surface ocean water splaying all around a rare sight to behold.

Out of breath and still running high on adrenaline, both teens burst into out right laughter never leaving the others' embrace.

"That was...so much fun!" Ariel exclaimed grinning practically from ear to ear. Jim nodded in agreement.

"I know! Unreal huh?" As the seconds passed, the reality of their close proximity permeated Jim's thoughts. A serene mood feel over the pair and Ariel was content to gaze at her mate to be's face, feeling completely safe and at ease in his embrace.

Suddenly serious, Jim uncurled his loose fist revealing the forgotten prize of the tiny flowers whose petals remained intact despite the rough handling its owner exerted. With careful concentration and precision, Jim tucked the blossom in her hair right above her ear, smiling slightly at his handiwork.

She was beautiful.

Ariel couldn't help the slight rosy blush that answered in response. Unable to help himself lost in the moment, Jim slowly leaned down placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Always warm and soft this kiss seemed to say, _I'm so happy that you're mine. _

After a moment, Ariel pulled away, and Jim could see that an idea had formed in those bright cerulean eyes.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Giving her a nod, Jim followed behind her as they swam above the surface in what seemed like coming closer to the shoreline. Sure enough, their destination turned out to be a small cove encircled by large stones, and tiny rivers running off the cliffs above into it creating miniature waterfalls. The entire area was covered in lush greenery and tropical flowers giving the place a natural ambiance.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Jim exclaimed in wonder now treading water chest deep in the cove with Ariel by his side. Somber, Ariel swam over to a particular stone that seemed large enough for a couple to recline on. She leaned against it, tracing absent designs and patterns against its surface. The young merman behind her was smart enough to know that this place was significant to her and as such he remained silent waiting for her to speak.

Not trusting the strength of her own voice, Ariel spoke softly finding that her throat was constricting with emotion.

"This was where my family used to come all the time when I was very young. We used to be so happy here..." Ariel's eyes glazed, and Jim knew she was reliving past memories of times gone and longed for.

"This was...the last place I saw her...before she died." Jim closed the distance between them enclosing her within the security of his comforting embrace. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

Wiping un-shed tears from her eyes, Ariel smiled shaking her head.

"She wouldn't have wanted this, she would have wanted us to keep coming here, she would want us to be happy."

"Maybe we could, you know? I'm sure your sisters and the guys would love to hang out here." he whispered stroking her back in soothing circles. Ariel's features automatically brightened.

"Jim, that's a wonderful idea!" She threw her arms tightly about him. "I know they'd love to come back here. It will be like old times, I just know it!" Breaking out of the circle of his arms, Ariel made to leap out of the cove.

"And where are you going now? We just got here!" Jim called clearly amused at how quickly his little mermaids moods could shift. Looking over her shoulder, Ariel grinned.

"Home of course. I can't wait to tell them about the cove!" Without another word, Ariel leapt over the rock and into the awaiting sea. Jim merely shook his head and followed after. One thing was for certain. A lifetime with Ariel by his side would _never_ be boring.

~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*())_(*&%%#!~!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$$##!~~!#$

Watching the two merpeople submerge into their watery home, three figures emerged on the cliffs above, two of which were clearly _not_ of the human species. However, it was the tall human man in the center of the group that wordlessly commanded all attention, his gaze on the ocean intense and unyielding.

"Soon, _James Hawkins...soon..."_

**An: First of all I would like to give credit to kbsrep and the talented writer iesnoth for inspiring me with their spectacular videos on youtube! ** **I have a lot of ideas for this story, a confrontation with Thor and Jim and shadowy new villains from Jim's past...please review and tell me your thoughts. Again, I am looking for a beta, so please let me know if you are interested. ~ Later days~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I am so pleased with the response I have gotten back! The story must continue! Lol! Again, if you all have any suggestions please review and tell me!**

_**Technicalities**_

__Who would have ever thought that in the crystal clear depths off the Spanish coast, past the kelp forests and in a ultra secret underwater cave, was the hottest nightclub for miles around? Fluorescent colors of every shade flashed through crevices among rocks that hummed and vibrated from the loud bass sounding beneath.

Merpeople and fish folk alike crowded the large room, and every single inch of the dance floor was covered with sea life caught in the addictive rhythm of the room, the lights coating them in various neon hues. Fast paced pop music blared and several mermaids screamed in excitement as the latest teen heartthrob took the stage, anticipation almost unbearable. The merman had midnight spiked locks, with matching ebony hued tail, pale skin and the infamous eyeliner with matching irresistible smirk that had all the girls squealing in delight.

_ " But if I had you..."_

"Douche bag." Finn muttered,clearly unamused, into his cup before taking another sip of his drink. Lounging next to him at the bar, Jim shook his head in amusement before turning his attention back to the concert taking place. Ariel was out there, no doubt enjoying herself with her sisters, and so he kept an eye out for glimpses of flaming red hair. For now, he was content to just sit back and observe with Finn and interestingly enough, Riley.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Jim supplied smirking and sneaking a glance in Finn's direction. Finn scoffed and looked at the performer gyrating on stage shamelessly in disgust.

"Oh please! What does _that_ merman impersonator have that I don't?"

Riley smirked unable to pass up on the all too easy comment as he counted off on one hand.

"Besides the fame, fortune and a room full of beautiful women screaming your name in desire?" Finn glared at the merman with the navy tail, while Jim snorted in amusement, unable to contain his mirth, into his cup.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Chuckles."

Riley shrugged nonchalantly and leaned farther back against the bar's counter.

"I aim to please." The three boys fell back into a comfortable silence each sipping on their drinks and surveying the club for any signs of disturbance.

"So have you thought about it recently?" Riley's green eyed gaze over the crowd matched the slight edge of his tone. Confused by the seemingly random and extremely vague question, Jim turned a questioning glance toward the two older boys to his right. He watched as the muscles in Finn's jaw clenched, and the iciness that shone clear in Riley's eyes, was now radiating in Finn's. _What?_

"Can we just _not_ do this now?"

The spiky raven haired teen pinned his senior with a glare full of malice.

"And when exactly, _are_ we going to talk about it?"

Finn refused to answer staring pointedly at the performer, and after a few strained moments, when the answer appeared to be none at all, Riley huffed in angry frustration.

"You know, just because we live forever does not mean I'm willing to wait that long for Aquata. You can't keep sweeping this under the rug all the time."

Still, there was no response from Finn. Refusing to let the issue be, Riley pushed further.

"Why don't you just man up, or at least... get out of the way so someone else can!", Riley growled getting up from his seat and turning to leave. Finn wasn't about to let him off the hook though, and Jim, utterly confused, was wondering how long it would be before he would have to physically intervene.

"Oh and you just think it's that simple, huh?"

Riley turned, his frustration melting away into fatigue. Somehow, Jim got the distinct feeling that this particular conversation had occurred countless times between the two mermen.

"But it is, Finn. It really _is_ that simple." Without another word, Riley disappeared into the crowd leaving a clueless Jim and a brooding Finn. Minutes passed and not a word was said.

_Yeah... cus this isn't awkward in the least bit, _Jim thought taking a long slow a sip of his drink, making all efforts to not make eye contact. Any attempt at trying to lift the mood right now was probably pointless so...

"Do I even _want_ to know what that's all about?"

Finn sighed and rubbed his forehead. No doubt a headache was forming by the looks of it. And then, oddly enough a small sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes closed.

"Yeah.. probably, on account of the fact that it does concern you."

Jim's bright blue eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicious concern.

"Me? But what does..." Finn was quick to interject.

"Marraige."

Finn spat the word in obvious distaste.

"In the event that the eldest heir has wed, then the current reigning monarch has the choice to pass along the crown to the heir or in this particular case, the intended royal _mate_."

Jim remained silent and patiently waited for him to continue.

"It means, that as soon as I marry Attina, Triton is going to step down from being king and I will take his place as king of Atlantica."

Jim couldn't help the shock that ran through him at this sudden turn of events.

"It's what he wants, I just know it. It's why we're doing those stupid classes. So we'll be ready, so that _I'll_ be ready. And I...I'm just not ready for that kind of responsibility yet. I love Attina beyond words and I would die for her in an instant but.. I can't be responsible for a whole kingdom's welfare. It's just... too much."

Though stern, Finn's eyes pleaded with him to understand. Jim instantly sympathized with the elder male, secretly relieved that someone else felt the way he did in regards to royal duties. _Still... _Jim's brows furrowed in contemplation.

"But.. how does that have anything to do with me, Riley and Aquata?"

Finn turned his angst ridden stare from the crowd to the young Jim Hawkins.

"Atlantican law. It states that the _eldest_ must wed before any of her siblings thereafter."

Jim was stunned by the unexpected information and it took a moment for the entirety to sink in. Everything now clicked into place. Riley was angry because Finn wouldn't marry Attina, therefore preventing him from marrying Aquata.

_Or me from marrying Ariel..._

How many of the other guys felt this way? More importantly, exactly how _long _had this been going on. And from the way Finn sounded, there seemed to be no change in sight. In his heart, Jim knew he wasn't quite ready to marry Ariel yet, but that day was swiftly approaching, and he wasn't about to let Finn's apprehension about becoming king get in the way. The fierceness of his evolving glare clearly communicated the message and suddenly all sympathy was lost leaving tension in its place.

Like an angel of peace, Ariel burst through the crowd, rocketing over to Jim, full of excitement completely oblivious to the situation she had just entered.

" There you are! Come on! Let's dance, my favorite song is about to start!" the petite princess exclaimed latching on to her beau's arm. Like always, her brilliant smile was irresistible, and Jim couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of his agitation melt away in her presence.

"Alright. You win."

Ariel's grin told him with no words, "Of course I do, was there any doubt?" Getting up from the stone stool, Jim shook his head, and allowed himself to be dragged off into the masses of merpeople, but not before locking heated glances once more with Finn, stating in no uncertain terms that _this wasn't over._

A slow, lulling beat now echoed off the walls and the blob of life now separated into pairs, or more specifically, couples. The keyboard erupted into a hypnotic melody signaling the beginning and the singer approached the microphone closing his eyes a low hum spilling from his lips. ( Teenage Dream, Boyce Avenue version)

Meanwhile, the middle of the dance floor found the youngest royal couple in Atlantica. It was always easy to come into his embrace and Ariel always longed for an excuse to do so. She loved the feeling of being small compared to Jim's larger frame. It gave her a sense of safety and security that was non-existent everywhere else. Maybe it was from the slight heat that always radiated from him like her own personal sun or or maybe it was the feeling of his soft skin against hers... And usually when they danced together like this, Jim would always have this embarrassed smile on his face, like he was afraid to make the next move. That endearing smile would always make her giggle and snuggle even closer to him.

But tonight, something was definitely on his mind. His posture and hold on her was stiff and his troubled gaze was somewhere over her shoulder. Determined to get to the bottom of this, she raised a petite hand to the tan skin of his jaw, entreating him to return her gaze. A much larger hand gently but firmly encased hers before he turned intense cerulean down to her.

_I think you're pretty_

_ Without any makeup on_

_ I think you're funny_

_ When you tell the punch line wrong_

_ I knew you got me_

_ When you let your walls come down_

"Jim, what's wrong? What happened? " Ariel whispered the concern clear in her voice and facial features. Instead of answering her question, he merely shook his head and gave a weak noncommittal smile seemingly unable to meet her gaze now.

"It's nothing."

_Before you met me_

_ I was alright, but_

_ Things were kinda heavy_

_ You brought me to life, and_

_ Every February_

_ You'll be my valentine_

_ valentine_

At her dubious expression, and a few seconds of her penetrating stare, Jim was forced to reiterate.

"It's nothing...really, it's not. It's just...I love you, that's all." Jim felt stupid and helpless for sounding so generic and vague but it wasn't like he could tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand . So instead he gave her his infamous crooked smile.

Only a mere week had passed and already, she could see right through him. You see, everything about a person can lie...except that is, for their eyes. _He's hiding something,_ Ariel easily surmised. _He may be smiling but...his eyes...he's upset about something..._She racked her brain for answers, but the sum of the equation remained amystery.

In a show of affection and temporary acceptance of the fact that he wasn't ready to disclose whatever it was that was troubling him, Ariel's hand drifted upwards to the soft sensitive skin of the shell of his ear. Gently, she ran her fingers along its surface earning a shiver of pleasure from Jim, a soft hiss and his eyelids lowering in bliss, as her reward.

_Let's just talk_

_ All through the night_

_ There's no need_

_ To rush_

_ We can dance_

_ Until we die_

_ You and I_

_ Will be young_

_ Forever_

_ I may not know what's burdening you, but I'll do my best to comfort you._ Ariel's gaze searched his begging for some sort of answer or clue. There was deep sigh from Jim before he relaxed completely under her ministrations. At least for now, it seemed that Jim had decided that this mystery issue was inconsequential and this moment was the pressing matter.

_You make me_

_ Feel like I'm livin' a_

_ Teenage dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep_

_ Let's run away_

_ And don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops_

_ When you look at me_

_ Just one touch_

_ Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_ So take a chance_

_ And don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back_

With practiced ease, Jim Hawkins guided her hands from his face, savoring the feeling of her touch against his skin, to wrap loosely around his neck. His right hand then mimicked her previous actions by stroking her cheek with the softest of caresses. It was the intensity of his gaze that caused a rush of emotion from within her. It was raw and unguarded, giving her a glimpse of the passion he had for her.

_I'm a get your heart racing _

_ If that's what you need_

_ In this teenage dream_

_ Tonight_

Such a gaze left her feeling uncomfortably vulnerable and yet exhilarated simultaneously .A part of her wanted to turn away, but the dominant part kept her rooted, mesmerized by the stories his eyes held. Still, she reached up to his ear whispering, "I love you too," before resting her head on his shoulder.

_Let you rest you head on me_

_ If that's what you need_

_ In this teenage dream_

_ Tonight _

Placing a kiss to the crown of her head, Jim whispered,

"I love you... Ariel." _I'll find a way to fix this. I promise._

~!#$%^&*()_)+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%^%$##!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$

It was exactly 3:47 in the morning when Jim Hawkins was savagely ripped from the land of dreams. Finn's rough shakes to his shoulders only solidified the feeling that somehow he had been hit over the head with the R.L.S Legacy.

"Hawkins! Hawkins! Wake up, dang it!" Finn urged with another round of shakes.

Leaning on one elbow in his canopy bed, Jim seriously could not believe that in this reality, he was actually _awake_ at _3:47...in the __**morning**__ . Holy crap, I __**was**__ reading that clock right. Ugh... _ Wiping the sleep from his eyes groggily, Jim was faced with a seemingly exhilarated Finn before him.

"Finn, man this had better be good...or I _swear_..."

"I'm going to do it," Finn declared in a quiet whisper.

Jim was seriously pondering strangling him where he floated.

"W_hat _are you going to do?" The death glare was the final warning that Finn's epiphany had better be good. Finn smirked.

"Propose."

Jim blinked the sleepy haze from his eyes at the momentous and unexpected declaration. Obviously pleased with his counterpart's stunned silence, Finn's grin grew wider.

"Yes, that's right Hawkins, I'm going to propose to Attina." Fresh adrenaline pumped through Jim Hawkin's veins, and his excitement grew til it was barely containable. Suddenly, being awake at 3:47 in the morning wasn't such a huge issue anymore.

"Really? When?"

A contemplative look passed over Finn's features and Jim thought bemusedly that apparently Finn hadn't worked out the details yet. However, he wasn't about to change Finn's mind by placing anxious thoughts into his head.

"I think... the first night of the festival." One could see the endless possibilities flit across Finn's mind's eye, each bringing jolts of joy and anticipation. A sure nod of finality told Jim without words that, yes, the decision was permanent, that he was ready to move forward not only to marry the love of his eternity, but to accept his place as king.

"Finn, man that's...that's...I'm really happy for you," the younger teen replied softly. Both boys grinned, neither saying a word.

Sleep wouldn't be found for the rest of the night.

~!#$%^&*()_(&^%$!~!##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^%&^*(())_)*(&^%##!%

With the coming of early morning, sunlight poured out searching out every crevice and revealing that almost every surface was covered with the buds of the tiny fuchsia ocean blossoms. In about a week's time these delicate flora would be in full bloom at the climax of the summer games.

"Ooh look! They're coming! They're coming!" Arista exclaimed excitedly pointing to the caravan of peoples approaching the city gates at a slow but steady pace. Ariel smiled warmly at her older sister's antics, finding equal amusement in the fact that Rip thoroughly mirrored her enthusiasm.

_They really are each other's perfect match._

On that train of thought, she leaned back more into her own mate's embrace and reflexively his hold tightened slightly around her as they watched the proceedings from the royal terrace, overlooking the city. Craning her neck, and smiling contentedly at her mate, Ariel was blissfully unaware of the tension blossoming in her vigilant mate.

A steady gaze was leveled on the horizon, instincts hovering on the edge of his consciousness silently preparing him for the conflict ahead.

_I __**won't**__ let you take her from me._

Almost in challenge, a peculiar and most unnatural cloud had arisen in the distance. With each passing second, the cloud grew closer and running directly parallel to the approaching caravan. Gaze narrowing and a sneer threatening to erupt from his lips, Jim tried and failed to remain ambivalent. The silver haired, amber eyed mate to Alana, Caspian remarked monotone,

"And so Prince Thor of Olympia has made his glorious entrance."

**So what do you think? Also, saw Pirates of the Caribbean 4, loved the mermaid scenes and was inspired by the fangs they showcased when threatened. So my question is fangs or no fangs? Please review and tell me. Next up Jim and Thor collide! Later days~ **


End file.
